Kingdom of Shattered Mirrors
by Malifacter0605-XxKINDSOULSxX
Summary: Daxen finds himself as a Nobody, a member of Organization XIII. No one there is exactly what they say they are, no matter how kindly they put up the facade. Every person has a secret, from the noble leader Xemnas, to his friend Axel, and especially a girl named Alexa, who joined on the same day as him. Except Demyx. Demyx is alright. Well, not alright. Demyx is fine. Probably.
1. Chapter 1: Member XVI

_**(Author's Note - Hi! This story is actually a fanfiction for a fanfiction of a fanfiction, and was this first chapter was written by TheRoseAlchmist17. I wrote a fanfic based on one of their stories way back when, so they wrote this for me in return. It's an AU for their story Kingdom of Broken Hearts, but it's not necessary to read that fanfic before you read this one. Anyways, we really hope you like this! It's pretty short for Rose, but indefinitely long for one of my stories. This was really fun to edit, and I'm honored someone wrote about my OC! Thank you, Rose!**_

 _ **I'm Kind Souls, by the way. friendly neighborhood weirdo. I'll be editing this story, uploading and continuing it. It's an honor to be working with Rose, honestly. She's super kind, and her stories are fantastic. If you've never read her's, I should tell you that you should definitely follow her and her stories. You really do owe it to yourself. Please, check out all of her stories, especially Kingdom of Broken Hearts.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Rose and I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also do not own Rose's OC (Alexa). Their OC is used with their permission.**_

 _ **Aight let's do dis.)**_

 **~Kingdom of Shattered Mirrors~**

 **~A Kingdom Hearts fanfiction~**

 **~Alternate Universe to Kingdom of Broken Hearts~**

 _ **"Every world isn't unique. There are copies, like the reflection from a mirror. Identical places, events, people, all quietly existing in their side of the mirror. The two worlds are perfectly parallel.**_

 _ **Yet something always happens that ruins this flawless reflection. One side of the mirror is broken. The mirror shatters.**_

 _ **You, Daxen, have shattered the mirror."**_

 **Day One**

 **"Two new members in one day? Man, that's weird."**

 **I ignored the comment coming from the corner of the room as I entered, avoiding eye contact with the strangers around me. Judging from the voice, the speaker I'd overheard was only a few years older than me at most, his words seeming to fall lazily from his mouth. I purposefully faced the opposite direction from him.**

 **The large room was mostly white, with a huge window making up one of the walls. The only furniture was a few couches and small tables, all white, of course.**

 **Whoever designed this place really liked white, I thought as I made my way toward the giant window. Standing in front of it was a man with long blue hair and piercing golden eyes. There was something about him that impressed and intimidated me at the same time. He somehow demanded respect just by standing there and eyeing me.**

 **"Number XVI. You will begin your training immediately. Today you will go with Vexen." He held my gaze as he spoke, his voice deep and serious.**

 **Training? What training? A small part of my mind wondered. I nodded automatically, ignoring the foolish side of me that wanted to argue with this obviously powerful man. I couldn't remember his name, but then again, I barely knew the names of anyone here.**

 **"Stop staring at me. Go wait for Vexen elsewhere."**

 **Again, I nodded in response to the man's order and walked a few feet away. For some reason the world outside the window seemed to be calling to me, begging to be looked at. There wasn't very much to see, however. The view was dominated by a dark sky, speckled with stars. Whatever lay below was hidden by mist.**

 **As I waited for Vexen, whoever that was, I thought about the other people I had met.**

 **Xemnas was first. An image of the tall, gray-haired man appeared in my mind, as vividly as if he were standing right in front of me. He was the one who brought me to this place- or castle, as the others called it. I had joined some kind of Organization.**

 **But why? And what had happened before that? I remember arriving here, but... Why is everything else so hard to remember?**

 **I hadn't thought too hard about my past before that moment, and now confusion flooded my mind.**

 **Who was I?**

 **I knew my name- Daxen. My rank in the Organization was Number Sixteen.**

 **But that was it.**

 **That was all I could remember about myself.**

 **I felt like something was missing. Like I had forgotten something important. I felt…**

 **I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

 **I spun around, dislodging the hand. The owner of said hand turned out to be a tall, thin man with spiky flame-colored hair and mint-green eyes that were oddly flamelike in their own way. I vaguely remembered seeing him when I was introduced to all the other members of the Organization just a short while ago. He was Number Eight, if I remembered correctly. But what was his name...?**

 **I stared blankly at the redhead as I tried to remember.**

 **"Hey," he greeted me, smirking. "So you're the new kid. Number Sixteen."**

 **I nodded, noticing I wasn't intimidated by him like I was with some of the other Organization members.**

 **"I'm Axel, Number Eight. Got it memorized?"**

 **Axel. That was it. I nodded again in response to his question.**

 **"The grump over there who gives out orders is Saïx," Axel informed me with a nod toward the blue-haired man. "The dude with the guitar-"**

 **"Sitar!" The person who had commented about it being weird to have two new members in one day protested. Turned toward the sound of his voice, I found him to be a guy of about average height who was probably around the same age as Axel, maybe a few years younger, with dirty-blond hair and green eyes. He held some sort of strange instrument that he was lazily strumming. That must be the "sitar," I realized.**

 **"Sorry, sitar, whatever," Axel corrected with a roll of his eyes. "Anyways, that's Demyx. Over there is Roxas-" he pointed toward a boy about my height with short, spikey blond hair and large blue eyes standing near Demyx- "and Xigbar." The latter was a older-seeming man with a long black ponytail of hair and a single golden eye. An eyepatch covered where his left eye would have been, while a large scar marred the opposite side of his face. He glanced over as his name was mentioned, but quickly looked away.**

 **"...Where are all the other members?" My voice was quieter than I had intended, and I cleared my throat in the hope that it would sound stronger next time. It was the first time I had spoken that I could remember.**

 **"Probably out on missions," Axel replied with a shrug.**

 **"Missions?"**

 **Axel sighed and ran his hand through his long hair. "You don't even know what the Organization does, do you?"**

 **I shook my head.**

 **"Well, we all have a reason to be here. Don't ask me what your job is, though. I have no idea. Anyway, once you're given a task, you'll go out on missions. Usually they involve battling Heartless- you any good at fighting?"**

 **"...What are Heartless?"**

 **Axel sighed and ran his hair through his hair again. "You have a lot to learn, kid," he finally muttered.**

 **"Indeed he does."**

 **The strange voice coming from the hallway opposite the window startled me, and I turned toward the source. I wasn't too alarmed because Axel didn't even flinch at the sound, so it must be someone he knew.**

 **A tall, thin man entered the room, his gaze locked on to me as he neared the window. He seemed to be the elder of everyone else I had seen so far, yet his eyes glimmered like a child's. His long hair was a sort of whitish-brown in color... or maybe it was a very pale shade of gold? I wasn't very good at naming colors.**

 **"Oh, it's you," Axel boredly greeted the stranger. "Daxen, this is Vexen. He's supposed to teach you the basics of missions and stuff today."**

 **"...Right." My voice was sounding stronger the more I used it.**

 **There was a moment of slightly awkward silence as Vexen eyed me, while I calmly returned his gaze.**

 **"Right, let's get going," the older man said finally, holding out his right arm to the side. A swirling mass of darkness appeared, like a doorway. "This is a Dark Corridor," Vexen explained. "The Organization uses them to travel between worlds."**

 **I blinked. "Between worlds?"**

 **"It's like Roxas all over again," I heard Axel mutter as he stood nearby, watching.**

 **"I see you have much to learn. Do not worry, I will teach you what you need to know," Vexen told me. "Follow me."**

 **He stepped into the swirling shadows and I followed, not really knowing what to expect.**

 **The inside of the "Dark Corridor," as my mentor had called it, was very- well, dark. It appeared to be made of living shadows, shifting around silently.**

 **"The black cloaks we wear allows us to travel freely through these corridors without problems," Vexen explained. "The passages here lead to nearly every world."**

 **I nodded although I was still confused. I had the impression that if I stayed quiet and waited, all my questions would be answered.**

 **"For your first training session, we will be in Twilight Town."**

 **An image of a quiet little town coated in the gentle hues of a setting sun appeared in my mind, and I immediately liked the place before I even saw it for the first time. Once I saw it in person, I liked it even more. It was much bigger than I'd imagined, a huge, mostly open space**

 **Once I saw it in person, I liked it even more. It was much bigger than I'd imagined, a big, mostly-open space filled with buildings and shops. Some of the buildings were so tall I could barely see where they ended. Vexen informed me that this wasn't even the whole town, just a section of it known as the Tram Common.**

 **"Unfortunately, this place, like nearly all the worlds, is crawling with Heartless. It'll be your job to help defeat them, usually with one of the Keybearers. Can't let all those hearts go to waste," my mentor commented as we walked around the Common.**

 **I paused, confused. "Heartless?" I remembered that Axel had mentioned those earlier. But what were they? "Who are the Keybearers? And... what are hearts? Why shouldn't we waste them?" There was so much I wanted to know. I hoped Vexen wouldn't be angry with me for not knowing these things already.**

 **Vexen stopped walking as well, turning toward me. "I see there are many things you do not yet know. I'll start by explaining Heartless. They are creatures of the dark that lack hearts, so they attempt to steal those of others. There are many different types of these creatures, from small and weak to large and incredibly strong. It will be your job to destroy them."**

 **"All of them?" I wondered.**

 **"Of course not!" my mentor snapped "There are far too many. You will be given a set amount for each mission."**

 **That made sense. I nodded to show my understanding.**

 **"In response to your other questions, Keybearers are those who can wield a weapon known as a Keyblade. This allows them to collect the released hearts that would otherwise simply fade away into another Heartless. Numbers XIII, XIV, and XV are Keyblade Wielders."**

 **I knew Number XIII was Roxas, and Number XV was the girl named Alexa who had joined the Organization at the same time I had. Who was XIV?**

 **"As to what a heart is..." Vexen resumed walking, and I followed him. "It's what will make us complete."**

 **I was confused again. Did that mean we weren't already complete?**

 **"You and I, along with nearly everyone else in Organization XIII, are what is known as Nobodies. The empty shell left behind when a human with a strong will loses their heart to the darkness. It's very rare that a Nobody is formed, but you in particular are even more special. The chance that you would exist is about one in a million, and only in specific timelines..."**

 **"Wait, wait," I interrupted him, stopping suddenly. "So, not only am I not really whole, but I'm not even supposed to exist?! And what do you mean by timelines?"**

 **Vexen sighed in frustration. "This is going to take even longer than I thought. Maybe I should wait to finish explaining until you've had time to learn on your own."**

 **"No." That single word came out sounding much harsher than I intended, but I didn't apologize. "I want to know now."**

 **"Very well, then," my mentor agreed. "You see, every world isn't unique. There are copies, like the reflection from a mirror. Identical places, events, people, all quietly existing in their side of the mirror. The two worlds are perfectly parallel. Yet something always happens that ruins this flawless reflection. One side of the mirror is broken. The mirror shatters." The look in his eyes was serious as he stared at me intently. "You, Daxen, have shattered the mirror."**

 **"...That didn't really help to clear anything up at all," I muttered. "Now I'm even more confused."**

 **"You will learn more as time goes on," Vexen assured me. "For now, you must focus on your training."**

 **As we resumed walking again, I briefly reflected on all I had been told so far. Every answer I was given only led to more questions.**

 **I guess I did have a lot to learn. But I was ready and willing. I, Daxen, a member of Organization XIII, would find all the answers.**

 _ **(Authors note - I hope you liked that short story! Feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think about this story. Thank you for reading! Seriously. You people are amazing. Thank you so much for reading this first chapter.**_

 _ **TheRoseAlchemist17 wrote this first chapter, along with her OC Alexa and her story Kingdom of Broken Hearts. She also made the title.**_

 _ **Daxen and the giant masculine dog in the bikini are my OCs.**_

 _ **By the way, this story is about to get a lot weirder.**_

 _ **Just a warning.**_

 _ **Oh, and there's a lack of bolding or indentations this chapter because of sending issues between me and Rose.**_

 _ **Thanks again Rose!**_

 _ **-Kind Souls)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bruits and Brats

_**(Author's Note - HoLY CARP im so sorry I haven't done anything with this! UGGGGGGG! I FEEL SO GUILTYYYYYYY! Anyway, no better way to end my small (haha, 'small.' Five months 'small') hiatus than to update this story. By the way, whereas my main story (Seven Broken Souls) will be updating on a daily basis, This will updatate every Sunday and on some Wednesdays, to ensure length and quality. Thanks you again for helping with this Rose! You really are a great friend!)**_

 **Day Two**

 **I walked into the room where I had been assigned my first mission, and approached** **Saïx.**

 **I thought I should ask, "What's this place called?"**

 **Saïx looked down on me. I looked back at his eyes. He glared at me for a good five seconds. "This is the Grey Area, within The World That Never Was. Have you any more _inquiries_ before you mission report?"**

 **"Yes. Who is Number XIV?"**

 **He glared at me and exhaled. "She is nobody." He seemed to be scolding me.**

 **"Funny." For some reason, I felt like smart talking this figure of authority who was obviously superior to myself. "Since when were you the type for puns?" Here I did an exaggerated shrug and smiled.**

 **Saïx practically growled at me. "You're worse than Demyx. Simply a child."**

 **"Hey, thanks!" Demyx shouted from across the room.**

 **"Daxen." He looked back at me. "Your mission for today is assigned with Axel and Alexa."**

 **"Must I?" Was my sarcastic remark.** **I'm starting to understand why he thinks I'm a child.**

 **"Yes."** **Saïx said firmly. "You must." (He practically hissed the 's' sound.)**

 **"Well, better than a mission with you or Demyx, I guess."**

 **"Heeey!" Demyx shouted.**

 **"God, I hate you people. Your actions and personalities are literally more boring than trying for 3 weeks straight to feed a god dang rock."**

 **Yet another look from him. Honestly, that statement was a tiny bit exaggerated in and of itself. Not everyone here was all that bad. Which actually means, 'Some of these one-dimensional idiots are tolerable.' I mean, I had only met very few. So far, it looks like you can only be a tall and bruiting jerk, or a lazy brat. Guess I fall into the latter category.**

 **Axel was ok. He was nice enough to tell me who most of the jerks and brats _were._ He's in the second group, too. Demyx was loud and obnoxious, the prime example of category two. ****Saïx looks at everyone like a playground bully would. Vexen? Least tries to be nice. Also, from what I can tell, tries way to hard to fall in the jerk category. Now, Xemnas? Here was an interesting case. The man at the head of it all. Now, it was no mystery where he fell on the 'Spectrum-Of-People-I-Mostly-Hate.' But he did perk my interest... Just what was his deal? Is his overall 'goal' exactly what he puts it off to be? How much of this work is he actually doing? Why do we all trust this guy so much? Why do we worship him, like some kinda god or king. Heh, surely he would be just fine and honest if I asked him these things, right?**

 **Just then, Axel walked into the room. He walked up to me.**

 **"Heya, kiddo. How'd ya sleep?" Axel asked. For some reason, it sounded a bit sarcastic.**

 **"I don't remember."**

 **"Heh. Guess not." He said this like it was obvious. "Nobodies don't really remember that. Don't really have dreams, either."**

 **"That explains a lot. No hopes either, ey?"**

 **He chuckled. "Now you're getting it!" He brushed his hand through his hair. Does he always do that?**

 **"So, my missions with you and Alexa today." That was when I realized I actually knew nothing about Alexa. Roxas, too.**

 **"Oh." He seemed relieved. "Good to hear. The newbies are always the nicest. Not exactly 'easy' though."**

 **"Oh, yeah?"**

 **"Yup. I was the one forced to help Roxas on his first mission." A red haired girl and a blonde boy walked into The Grey Area. Must be Alexa and Roxas. They looked winded. The two walked up quietly behind Axel. "He barely made it past a couple of blocks he had to jump over. Took him about thirty minutes to get around the tunnel system, and thirty minutes back."**

 **"Hey, you talkin' about me?"**

 **Axel turned around to see Roxas with his arms crossed, and a small, dumb, grin on his face.** **Alexa was silent. And red in the face. At least, the parts of her face that weren't covered by her hands. Her hands were actually kind of small. Which was... strangely adorable. Like a chibi anime kitten, I guess.** **(Who you callin' a weeaboo?)**

 **"Sure am, kid." Did he refer to everyone as 'kid' or what? "What are you gonna do about it?"**

 **Roxas scowled at him. Were they friends?**

 **"I'm gonna go get my mission." Roxas cooled down fast, I inferred.**

 **"So, newbies! You ready to get to work!"**

 **"I should probably go get my mission first." Alexa looked at Sa** **ïx as she said this.**

 **"Actually, you're with us." Axel said, pointing his thumb at me. "I'll go get it for us."**

 **"Ok." Alexa watched Axel as he walked away.**

 **We both just stood there awkwardly for a good five seconds before she spoke up.**

 **"So... I don't remember you. We haven't met in person. Who are you?"**

 **Huh. She said this like I was some kind of stowaway. That was a bit suspicious.**

 **"... Name's Daxen." I eyed her curiously. She wiped her brow. "Um... What do you mean 'remember?"**

 **She went pale. This girl's hiding something.**

 **"Um..." She stuttered, "Xemnas listed off a bunch of... names... of the members, w-when I got here! Yeah! He, uh, must've f-forgotten yours!"**

 **She looked at the ground.**

 **"Ok." I eyed her with the same look** **Sa** **ïx had been giving me. "I'll take it."**

 **"Heya!" Axel returned, throwing two wooden swords for us to catch. Alexa didn't catch it, but let out a quick sigh of relief. She picked it up. "** **Sa** **ïx wanted me to give you these for today's mission. Ready to go?"**

 **Alexa said nothing.**

 **"Sure." I responded. He summoned a dark corridor, and we stepped in, Alexa still breathing heavily.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fun

_**(Author's Note - Sorry I couldn't upload on Sunday. I wasn't at my computer. I'll upload this on Tuesday because I have it ready.)**_

 **We entered the dark corridor, and exited at a new area of Twilight Town, apparently called the Sandlot.**

 **"So, do you guys know what heartless are?"**

 **"Yup." Alexa nodded as I said this.**

 **"Are..." Alexa spoke up, "Are we learning fighting today? Because I'm not very good at that. I'm not into violence."**

 **Axel responded with a smirk. "Well, you won't survive two minutes outside the castle, then. You're going to have to be 'into violence' pipsqueak."**

 **She gave the ground a tiny, unnoticeable, embarassed glare. Is glaring, like, a side effect of being a Nobody or something?**

 **"Fine." She said "I've never fought before, so I'll probably have a lot to learn."  
**

 **"I can manage with that." Axel looked at me curiously. "What about you?"**

 **In response, I waved my sword in the air, in a mannerism that was somehow familiar to me. I spun it around, until another blade appeared on the end of it. Axel shot me an impressed look. Alexa just stared blankly. How was Axel so shocked, but Alexa so indifferent? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw roughly five green figures, rushing from the Sandlot and into the Common.**

 **"Those are Heartless, called Deserters. Easy to defeat, just not so much to catch. You got this?"**

 **He wanted me to chase them? "Got it." I ran out of the sandlot, sword in hand.**

 _ **-Time Lapse-**_

 **I finished off the last of the Deserters in a seemingly low amount of time. I returned to the Sandlot and saw something that immediately shocked me, nearly doubling my question count.**

 **Alexa was blocking Axel's attack with a giant purple key.**

 _ **What.**_

 _ **The.**_

 _ **Heck.**_

 **Then I came to reality. I realized something that scared me. Alexa was on the ground with a small weapon, and Axel was attacking her with what I recognized to be a pair of chakrams. This was an obviously experienced member of Organization XIII, attacking a girl at least five years younger than him who had no fighting experience whatsoever.**

 **As if out of instinct, I summoned my sword and waved it over my head with a shout. I ran towards Axel and jumped in the air, bringing my weapon down on him. He noticed, and blocked it easily, knocking me into the air. I preformed Ariel Recovery, and landed on my feet with skill. _Wait, how...? Why did I know to do all this stuff...?_**

 **No time for that now, Daxen!**

 **I ran back at him with a combo of three, but he easily dodged.**

 **"Relax, kid!" He shouted, "We aren't actually fighting! Geez!"**

 **I stopped in confusion. "What?"**

 **"I said, chill out! We're only sparring."**

 **I looked at Alexa and she nodded in agreement. I believed Axel. It didn't seem to be in his nature to break out fighting a child.**

 **Suddenly, sixteen heartless spawned around us. We summoned our sword, chakrams, and... key... thing...?**

 **"Alright, finally! I haven't had a challenge for weeks!" Axel was psyched to have something not-entirely-boring to do. "You guys ready!? I think I've taught you enough for now! Time for the exams!"**

 **The heartless consisted of four shadows, eleven soldiers, and one Darkball. Wait, how did I know their names...? Alexa raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled, like she knew that this meant something. Just because I was preparing to fight didn't mean I wasn't keeping tabs on her.**

 **"Oi! Alexa! You get the shadows! I got the soldiers! Daxen! Darkball!"**

 **"Ok...!" Alexa responded reluctantly.**

 **"Did you just say 'Oi'? Who the frick says 'Oi'?"**

 **He ignored this, and started attacking soldiers. Alexa jumped at a shadow and slashed it with the keything, knocking it backwards. I charged at the Darkball with my sword, spun it a few times, and hit the Heartless. I slashed a few times with the sword, a slow, effective, three hit combo. The enemy summoned dark orbs to appear from the tips of its antennae, flying in the air, and gravitating towards me. I blocked them, and it charged into me, knocking me onto the sandlot.**

 **I stood up, and saw Alexa take the final swipe at her last Heartless. She ran over to me to help me fight, seeing as Axel could surely handle his own. The young man had quickly turned the eleven enemies into six.**

 **She took the giant key and slashed the Darkball with it. It was losing its stamina fast. It charged at me again, and hit. Once again I found myself on the ground. I stood up and dashed at the enemy, swiftly moving right instead of dealing with it head-on, and then hit it on the back.**

 **The heartless was enraged, and swarmed at me once more. This time, however, I dodged it. The opponent hit the ground face first, almost in defeat.**

 **"Alexa!" I shouted _._ "Grab the right antenna!"**

 **"What!? Why!?" She asked.**

 **"Just trust me!" I responded.**

 **"Ok..." She jumped and grabbed the Darkball. I did the same on the other antenna.**

 **"Let go when I say!"**

 **We swung the enemy around like a playground swing, until it was dizzied by our force.**

 **"Now!"**

 **She and I released our grips at the same time, sending the Heartless flying face-first into the Twilight Town dirt. It evaporated, and released a heart, which soared into the sky.**

 **We ran up behind Axel to help him deal with the three remaining soldiers.**

 **"Let's do this!" I shout.**

 **"Oh, you guys are done? Good to hear. I've waiting forever." His shoulders relaxed and his chakrams dissipated. He snapped and the last Heartless were engulfed in a giant beam of fire.**

 **I stretched my arms, Axel waved his hand through his hair, and Alexa took a sigh of relief.**

 **Axel summoned a dark corridor and started in. "See you two back at the castle. I've had a tiring day."**

 **"Surely _you_ have." I remarked, rolling my eyes.**

 **Alexa began approaching the portal.**

 **"Hey, wait." I stopped her, "Can I talk to you?"**

 **"Uh, sure." She said hesitantly. She turned around. "What is it?"**

 **"I know you've got a secret."**

 **She began to panic again, just like before. She was sweating, and refusing to make eye contact. "W-W-What do you mean?" She was trying to think of something to say. "What secret? I Don't have any-"**

 **"It's alright." I stopped her. "I won't try to force it out of you."**

 **She looked confused, relieved, anxious, and panicked all at the same time. "What do you mean?"**

 **"If you've got something you're keeping to yourself, I'm sure you've got your reasons for keeping it that way."**

 **"Oh... Thank you..." She said. "It's so relieving to meet someone who gets that."**

 **"Don't mention it, pal." She looked me in the eyes now. "Oh, and you shouldn't write anything in that journal they gave us. I really don't trust these guys. I mean, just look at Xemnas. The motive he gave us is sketchy enough, and personally, I don't believe a second of _it_."**

 **"Yeah..." She looked like there was a lot she wanted to tell me, but she couldn't do anything. She looked helpless. "I make sure not to put anything I wouldn't want Xemnas to read."**

 **"Yeah, I'm not putting anything down, period. I'm burning it as soon as somebody teaches me the fire spell." I joked.**

 **"Yeah, that's worth the trouble. Just don't do anything that could make them suspicious. They can turn you into a Dusk in a split second."**

 **"Really? Didn't know that." This new life isn't gonna be that easy, with Xemnas' eyes on every wall. "Also, what's a Dusk?"**

 **She chuckled. "They're weaker Nobody's that the Organization can control."**

 **"Oh. Figures they'd have goons."**

 **"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Xemnas is a super villain."**

 **I let out a loud laugh. "I would watch that movie. I would read the comics too." She started laughing. "I would even play the crappy game based off of it." She burst out laughing uncontrollably.**

 **Huh. Funny. There's no was she couldn't have a heart.**

 **"I bet the game would have the hardest bosses." She said.**

 **"Probably awful flying controls, too." I responded. "And Demyx is a secret boss."**

 **We kept telling jokes of this nature for about five minutes until we cooled down.**

 **"Hey, can I ask you something?"  
**

 **"Sure." She said.**

 **"Do you know how to sew...?" I asked.**

 **"Yeah. Why?"**


	4. Chapter 4: Socialization

**Day Three**

 **I walked into the Grey Area. My hands were in the hoodie pockets Alexa had sewn on for me. She made me wish I could feel gratitude. And of course,** **Saïx** **again welcomed me as warmly and kindly as he could.**

 **By which I mean, colder and crueler than the abominable snowman.**

 **I approached the blue-haired man. (I mean, I'm blue-haired too, but I wear it way better than this ugly giant.) He looked down on me, literally and figuratively.**

 **"Your mission today will be your first solo mission." The man said, "Twilight Town."**

 **"Got it." I reply, "So what's the goal?"**

 **"Your job is to defeat a group of Deserter Heartless."**

 **"Ugh, them?" I complained.**

 **"Why must you be so argumentative...?"**

 **"Oh, I'm not really. It's just to make your job harder."**

 **I summoned a corridor and went through. I could acctually FEEL** **Saïx's pure rage beating into my skull.**

 **And I LOVED it!**

 **I exited my portal and arrived in Twilight Town. Deserters. How hard can it be? Just find the swarm and deal with it.**

 **Actually, I should just stop underestimating the missions these people throw at me, shouldn't I?**

 **I searched around for the deserters, not having any clue where they could acctually be. I checked the Sandlot first. That was where they had appeared before, right? Surely they might resurface. I mean, probably not actually, but what other leads did I have?**

 **As it turned out, nothing was in the Sandlot. Well, not nothing. A person was actually a girl about my age sitting on one of the benches. I don't know why it hadn't occurred to me that this town might actually have some inhabitants, but i was completely oblivious.**

 **I approached the girl on the bench, thinking she might have some info on the Heartless I was after. She looked at me, and did a small wave.**

 **"Hi!" She said, smiling. "I like your hair!"**

 **"Uh, thanks." I gave a little grin and put my hand behind my head. My smile faded when I realized I was acting like Axel.**

 **"My name's Olette!"**

 **"That's a good name." I said, at least giving some attempt at the basic niceties.**

 **"Thanks." She said, "What's yours?"**

 **"Call me Daxen."**

 **"Oh?" She seemed confused. "I don't think I've ever heard that name."**

 **"Yeah, suppose its a bit unusual." I replied.**

 **"I like it!"**

 **"Uh, thanks." I put my hands in my pockets.**

 **"Are you new around here?" Olette questioned.**

 **"Uh, not really, I guess?"**

 **"You guess?"**

 **"Um, its kind of a long story. Anyway, I'm acctually looking for something here. You know what Heartless are?"**

 **"Oh, aren't those those creatures that appear and attack people?"**

 **I hope the Heartless aren't a huge enough threat to this town that every other kid you meet can describe them for you. And if so, maybe the Organization is some kind of vigilante group, to help the greater good by defeating the Heartless?**

 **Somehow, I can't see this being the case.**

 **"Yup." I responded after a moment of contemplation.**

 **"I don't know much about them. If you're looking for info about the paranormal, my friend Pence might be a good person to talk to."**

 **"Oh? Where can I find him?"**

 **"We have a usual spot we always hang out in. I can show you it, if you want!"  
**

 **"Ok." I said.**

 **She brought me around the corner and into an alleyway. We went into a room with a fence for walls, and I saw a small area set up for kids to hang out in. There was a couch and everything. It was like a professional secret hideout.**

 **"Oh," She said. "Looks like they're not here. But if you want, you can check back later."  
**

 **"Ok." I said. "I'm gonna go look for more leads."  
**

 **"See you later!" She said, leaving to Tram Common.  
**

 **I returned to the Sandlot. There was an entirely new group of kids hanging out there already. Guess a lot happens fast in towns like this. They saw me immediately.**

 **"Hey!" The tallest shouted at me. "You! Wimp! Get over here!"  
**

 **I silently approached them. "Need something?" I asked.  
**

 **"I need a sparring partner!" He shouted.**

 **"And you're the only scrub around here to do it, y'know!?" Shouted the second.**

 **"I see you're not much for pleasantries." I insulted them. "You got names? Or do you just go by some posse slang?"**

 **The boss of them looked at me. "Name's Seifer." He pointed at the other boy who had spoken. "That's Rai."**

 **"Y'know!?" Rai shouted.**

 **He pointed to the voilet-haired girl. "She's Fuu."**

 **Fuu nodded in response. As he gestured to the final gang member.**

 **"And that's Vivi."**

 **"I see." I responded. "I go by Daxen. I've been looking for some information. You know anything about the Heartless?"**

 **"Maybe." Seifer scoffed at me.**

 **"He'll only tell you if you fight him, y'know!?" Rai tried to give me a toy bat.**

 **I looked at them questioningly, crossing my arms.**

 **"Sorry, I've got better uses of my time than beating up some kid with a foam bat."**

 **I turned around and started to leave.**

 **"That's fine!" Seifer said. "I don't like fighting weaklings like you anyways!"  
**

 **I stopped walking and slowly spun around to face him.**

 **"What did you just say?"  
**

 _ **-Small Time Lapse-**_

 **It was only two minutes until I had gotten Seifer on the ground in defeat, only having used the struggle bat I was provided with.**

 **"Yo!" Rai shouted, "Not cool, y'know!?"**

 **"What do you know about the Heartless?" I asked patiently.**

 **"We don't know nothin'!" Seifer yelled as he stood up. The group ran away.**

 **"At least you've got that right." I said, turning towards the direction of Olette's Usual Spot. Undoubtedly I would see that group again.**

 **I entered under the tarp. I saw Olette and two other guys. Surely one of them was Pence.**

 **"Oh, hey Daxen!" It was Olette.**

 **"Hi." Said the blonde one, who was sitting on the couch.**

 **"Oh, you're Daxen? Olette told me about you." It was the shorter boy.**

 **"That's me. You Pence?"**

 **"Yup." Pence. "He's Hayner." Pence gestured for the boy on the couch.**

 **"Heya." Said Hayner.**

 **"Hi." I was still attempting to be polite. I turned back to Pence. "Olette said you might know something about the Heartless?"  
**

 **"Yeah, actually. I saw a group of Deserters by the tower earlier." Pence said.**

 **"You mean those green Soldier things!?" Hayner shouted. "They took some of my munny!"**

 **"Yeah," Olette continued, "They stole a bracelet of mine too.** **"**

 **"They took my Struggle Bat too!" It was Pence. And was that what those bats were called?**

 **"Don't worry," I assured them, "I can defeat those Heartless, and get your stuff back."**

 **"Thanks!" Olette said.**

 **I rushed out of the Usual Spot, and up to the** **clock tower. It chimed for 4:00 as I ran towards it. When I did reach it, I saw a large white creature standing at the foot of the tower. There was a small cat-like creature wearing a crown perched on its head. The two were surrounded by the target Deserters.**

 **"Stay back!" Shouted the cat, "Come any closer, and I'll... I'll!"**

 **I ran up in front of the large creature. "I'll handle this."**

 **The cat jumped out of surprise when he saw me. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much! Off we go!" The large white creature started dashing away and into the town. As he did, the cat's crown fell off of its head, and was picked up by a Deserter. The group of five deserters started running around me in a circle. I saw someone exit the tunnel and stand by me suddenly.**

 **"Hey loser! Let's handle this!" It was Seifer. "These punks stole my hat!" I looked to see his hair, now undefended by his grey cap.**

 **"Your hair looks like dead grass." I remarked, summoning my sword.**

 **"Your hair smells like dead grass, punk!"**

 **We headed into combat, Seifer jumping headfirst at one of the Deserters, and landing on his face. The next Heartless tripped on his body, and I destroyed it with my sword. It dropped Pence's bat.**

 **Seifer stood up, and swung at the next enemy. It was knocked into the air, and hit the next Heartless. I ran up and again swung my sword, taking them out easily. The two dropped Seifer's hat and Olette's bracelet.**

 **Seifer picked up his hat and abandoned the battle. "Later loser!"**

 **"Hey, wait!"**

 **He pretended not to hear as he put on his beanie and fled. I faced the remaining enemies.**

 **"Still need the crown and Hayner's cash!"**

 **I ran towards the last two Heartless and swung my blade. I missed the first, but knocked the second back. I approached it without haste and smashed it with the sword. It gave up Hayner's munny.**

 **I ran to the final Heartless. I quickly decided to slash it down, and caused a small pink blob to fly into the sky. The crown fell to the ground.**

 _ **-Time Lapse-**_

 **Hayner patted me on the back to commend me as I handed him his missing munny. He started counting it to make sure it was all there. I threw Pence his orange Struggle Bat and he started to cheer, as I handed over Olette's bracelet.**

 **"Thanks!" She said.**

 **"Don't mention it." I said.**

 **Hayner stood up with two handfuls of munny. He placed a wad of 150 munny in my hand forcefully. "This is your pay."**

 **"Uh, thanks." I pocketed it. As I shuffled around, I felt the crown hit my hand. "Well, I've gotta go give back the rest of the stuff those Heartless stole. Seeya round."**

 **"Later!" Said Hayner.**

 **"Thanks again!" Pence.**

 **"Bye for now!" Olette.**

 **I exited into the alleyway.**

 **"Did you enjoy social hour?"**

 **I spun around to lock eyes with** **Saïx.**

 **"Ugh, what do you want?" I asked.**

 **"You're coming back to the castle with me. Us members of the Organization are not supposed to show our faces to the civilians of these worlds."**

 **"Oopsy-daisy!" I remarked.**

 **Saïx's weapon (a claymore, aka 'Lunatic') appeared in his hand. "You're worst error will be angering me, boy."**

 **"Good to know I don't mess up too badly."**

 **We stared at one another for a few seconds before he grabbed my arm and continued to pull me through the corridor, like a child who had misbehaved in the grocery store. Isn't this guy just the life of the party?**


	5. Chapter 5: Socialization, But With Sass

_**(Author's Note - I just ate, like, 30 Ande's mints and I'm really tired, lol.**_ _ **)**_

 **Day Four**

 **I started walking towards the Grey Area, passing Axel's room on the way. As I came by, I could have sworn I heard him say whispering something like, "Name's Axel! A-X-E-L! Got it memorized?"**

 **I held back an enormous laugh and walked past.**

 **I reached the room where it happens, and approached my frequent source of mental abuse.**

 **"What've you got for me today,** **Saïx** **?"**

 **"Today you will be going on a mission to Twilight Town with Alexa. Remember, no more talking with the residents"**

 **"Oh. Score. I'm just grateful that I won't be subjected to a mission with you anytime soon."**

 **"Well, I'm glad we've found something we have in common."**

 **"Hey." Alexa approached from behind.**

 **"Oh, hi. You're with me today."**

 **"Cool."**

 **Saïx butted in. "Your mission today is to chase down a Scarlet Tango."**

 **"Easy enough." I replied.**

 **"No socialization outside of the Organization, Daxen."**

 **"Ok, ok! Geez!"** **I snapped, summoning a corridor. Alexa and I entered. "Man, I hate that guy."**

 **"Well, hate's a bit of a strong word..." I could tell she actually felt the same as me, despite attempting to be forgiving.**

 **"That guy's awful. He's like a helicopter parent who absolutely hates me. Him and Demyx always annoy me."**

 **"Why don't you like Demyx? He's like, the least evil member of the Organization. I mean, besides Axel, Roxas, and you. Sure, he can be kind of annoying, but he's still pretty cool."**

 **We exited into the Sandlot.**

 **"I guess I don't know him all that well. I'll make my judgement after I'm assigned a mission with him."**

 **"Yeah, he's actually pretty nice."**

 **"So, where we gonna look for this Heartless?"  
**

 **"How about Tram Common? It's the largest section of the town."**

 **"Sure. That makes sense."**

 _ **-Small Time Lapse-**_

 **We found ourselves in the Tram Common, and started looking around. It didn't look like the tram was operational at the moment, so we walked to the largest area of town. When we reached outside of the cake-shaped shop, the enemy Heartless appeared in front of us. We gathered our weapons and quickly defeated it.**

 **I stretched my arms, and Alexa took a sigh of relief.**

 **"Hey! You again!" The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. We looked around, but saw nobody. "Mog, I need ya!"  
**

 **We looked at the store in the center of Tram Common, and saw the white creature from before waddle up behind the stand. The cat creature crawled up on its back, and jumped onto its head.**

 **"You're the guy from before! How'd that fight go?" The cat questioned curiously.**

 **"All's well that ends well." I pulled the crown out of my pocket. "You dropped this as you left."**

 **"Oh! My crown!" Shouted the cat. "Thank heavens! I been lookin' all over for this!" He mounted it on his head. "Thanks, stranger!"**

 **"Daxen?" Alexa said, pulling me to the side. "Hold on sir. We'll be right back." We walked out of their earshot. "Didn't** **Saïx say we shouldn't socialize with anyone outside of the organization? Maybe we shouldn't do this." She looked genuinely nervous.**

 **"Don't worry. He's a good guy. And what was I supposed to do, just keep the crown?"**

 **She knew that was fair. "But** **Saïx said that we shouldn't...** **"**

 **"Alexa, don't worry.** **Saïx is just a controlling snob who thinks he's better than he is.** **"**

 **She worriedly shrugged in compliance. We walked back towards the two creatures. Now that I looked at them better, the big one looked more like an over-sized Moogle.**

 **"So," The cat said curiously "You two got names?"**

 **"Call me Daxen."**

 **"I'm Alexa." She said politely. "What's your name?"**

 **"Check the name tag, sweetie."  
**

 **"Cait Sith?" I asked, reading it as he had recomended.**

 **"Yup! That's me!" He pointed at his chest. "And this here is my lovable little friend, Mog! Just the cutest, ain't he?" Mog looked up at me.**

 **"Uh, hi." I said.**

 **"Mog and I run this here shop!" Said Cait Sith. "And, as a token of my gratitude, you can each have one free item from it!"**

 **"Really? Thanks!" Alexa asked.**

 **"Yeah, thank you." I added.**

 **Mog leaned under the front desk and set out a tray of merchandise. There were trinkets and rings and items galore. I examined one of the hi-potions. Looked quality enough. Alexa looked around.**

 **I examined their wares and saw something that interested me. It was a nice necklace, with a little pendant at its end. It was round, flat, and filled with what looked like ink, and had a small metallic heart in the center of it.**

 **"What's this?" I asked.**

 **"Ohh! A mood necklace! That would be great for you! You do look like a guy with a lot of moods!"**

 **"You have no idea." I said.**

 **"So, is that what you'll buy?" Cait Sith asked.  
**

 **"Sure." I said.**

 **"Alrighty then!" I pocketed the necklace. "How 'bout you?" He looked to Alexa.**

 **"I'll take this Hi-Potion."**

 **"Ok then! Looks like we got a deal!"**

 **"Yup." I responded. "You sure you don't want to-"**

 **"Look out!" Cait Sith shouted. He and Mog ducked under their desk. Alexa and I both stepped to the side and turned around. A ball of electricity whooshed past us into the side of the building. It left a small burn mark. Behind us we saw a heartless, at least twice my size. It held a large sword, and floated in the air. It was a deep purple with a hint of orange, almost like the town itself.**

 **"An invisible!?" Alexa asked.**

 **"Not quite..." I said. I couldn't figure out what it was called.**

 **"What is one of these doing here!?" She was very surprised. "And right now!?"**

 **Cait Sith rushed out from around the store, sitting on Mog's head. "That's called an Orcus!" He said "Think of it as the invisible's rude, edgy older brother! The thing moves around fast to avoid damage, so it'll be hard to hit!"**

 **"Got it!" I said, summoning the sword.**

 **"Oh, and one more thing! Thunder'll heal it, so be careful what ya cast!"**

 **"Thank you!" Said Alexa. Her key appeared in her hand.**

 **Cait Sith jumped off of Mog's head and stood between Alexa and I.**

 **"What?" I said. "You can't fight this thing! It's so huge!"**

 **"It's not that big!" He said.**

 **"It's at least four times your size!" I argued.**

 **"And twice yours! You got a point?"  
**

 **"Yeah! You shouldn't be fighting this if you couldn't handle a few Deserters!"**

 **"Guys! I don't think it's the right time for this!" Said Alexa.**

 **"Fine!" We said in unison. The Orcus sent its blade flying towards us. Alexa jumped over it tentatively. Cait Sith braced himself and jumped up, landing on top of the sword. He held it tightly as the weapon swung into me. I was knocked backwards.**

 **Cait Sith held on tightly as the sword flew around in them Heartless' arm. "Mog! Go get the thing!" He said.**

 **Mog tilted his head.**

 **"You know! The thing! The thing thing! The explodey thing!" He shouted. Alexa and I exchanged worried glances. Mog nodded to say yes, and ran off around the shop.**

 **The Orcus summoned three orbs of electricity and sent them towards Alexa. I jumped and guarded all three with my sword before the hit her. Sometimes it helps having such a huge weapon. "Thanks!" She shouted.**

 **The Heartless advanced with its blade. I dodged its first swipe, and its second. It again attacked, and again I stepped backwards out of the way.**

 **"Holy kitty litter! It think I'm gonna be sick!" Shouted Cait Sith.**

 **"I'm not saying you should, but if you do, do it on the Heartless please!" I said.**

 **Mog ran out again from behind the shop. He was holding a large slot machine in his huge hands. He slammed it onto the ground in front of him.**

 **"Good grief, Mog!" Shouted Cait Sith. "What took you so long?"**

 **Mog gave a dopey shrug.**

 **"Geez!" Cait Sith jumped from the Orcus' blade and landed skillfully on the slot machine. "That's was the worst!" He cracked his knuckles. The golden casino game shimmered in the Twilight. "Time to show you what we got!" He bounded off of the machine and onto Mog's head. He then leaped up, and onto the lever on the side of it. It was huge compared to him, but he still managed to pressure it downwards, and cause the three slots to start spinning.**

 **"What are you doing gambling in the middle of a battle!?" I asked.**

 **The game's contents slowed to a stop on three signs of small fires. It made a ringing noise, and five orbs of fire rose out of its coin slots. They spun around the game, and flew one by one into our enemy. Each one of them exploded on impact. It sounded like gunfire.** **BANG!** **BANG!** **BANG!** **BANG!** **BANG!**

 **"How ya likin' the fireworks?" Shouted the cat. Alexa looked impressed. "Now, Mog! Let's finish this!"**

 **Mog pulled down the lever with both arms. It spun fast, landing on three images of Mog, each holding a large number 7. Suddenly, the ground began to shake around us. Alexa and I looked on in awe as Mog grew to insane proportions. He was suddenly three times the size of the Heartless. The sky turned dark and stormy. Mog stepped on the Orcus, crushed him, and released a heart. He shrunk back down quickly as Alexa and I looked on in amazement.**

 **Cait Sith boarded Mog's head. "How'z that for small?"**

 **I stretched my arms, Alexa took a sigh of relief, and Cait Sith jumped for joy on Mog's head.**

 **"Well, I think it's time to go." I said, opening a dark corridor. "You coming Alexa?"**

 **"No, not today." She said.**

 **"Alright. Talk to you later."**

 **"Bye."**

 **"Seeya later, kiddo!" Said Cait Sith.**


End file.
